


Deer In The Headlights

by bakanoapit



Series: Play, Pause, Stop [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entri #4: Deer In The Headlights - Owl City</p><p>Oh. Kalau saja Izaya tahu ceritanya. Shizuo bahkan sudah suka padanya sejak sebelum dia tahu siapa sebenarnya cowok vanilla bermata merah yang dilihatnya selama lima detik di ujung jalan itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer In The Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Narita Ryohgo.

**#nowplaying:**

::

**Deer In The Headlights**

_Owl City_

::

_Tell me again was it love at first sight._

::

Jam delapan pagi... lewat dua puluh menit.

Cowok pirang dengan seragam Raira biru muda itu berlarian sepanjang jalan tanjakan. Satu tangannya mengepit tas, sementara tangan lainnya memegang potongan sandwich. Sebelah tali sepatunya belum terikat sempuna. Beberapa kancing baju bagian atas belum sempat dibenahi. Dan tentu saja, rambutnya masih acak-acakan.

" _Sial_. Terlambat."

Oh, ya.

Kalau bukan karena Kasuka lupa membangunkannya dan malah meninggalkan notes di pintu lemari es mereka ('Aniki, aku pergi duluan. Aku sudah membangunkanmu lima kali dan kau tidak bangun juga. — _Kasuka_ ), dia tidak akan bangun untuk mendapati jam wekernya rusak dan berhenti dengan jarum pendek di angka delapan dan jarum panjang bergerak tak tentu di antara angka empat dan lima.

_Aaaarghhh!_

Dan cowok pirang menambah laju kecepatan larinya.

"Permisi, permisi, permisi," pekerja kantoran, anak kuliahan, gerombolan ibu-ibu yang baru pulang dari pasar. Satu tikungan lagi dan gerbang Raira akan terlihat, "Permisi, permis—"

Langkahnya terhenti.

Seseorang, dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah (dia baru pertama kali itu melihat seseorang dengan mata sewarna darah, untuk informasi kalian) yang... benar-benar merah, berjalan melintas tepat di depannya. Seragam gakuran hitam, dengan kaos di dalamnya berwarna merah, tubuh ramping, kulit putih, dan samar bau vanilla. Vanilla. Bercampur dengan wangi citrus, dan... _uh_ , tidak salah kan kalau dia bilang itu aroma cappucino?

Cowok itu sempat menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian mengedikkan kepala, dan memberinya senyuman (atau cengiran) kecil. Sebelum kemudian menyeberang jalan dan menghilang di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki.

Bola mata almondnya bergerak mengikuti jejak cowok raven itu. Alisnya tertaut.

Siapa dia?

::

_When I walked by and you caught my eye._

::

"Mata merah?"

"Vanilla, citrus, cappucino?"

"Merah? _Merah_?"

"Vanilla? Itu cowok, kan, Shizuo? Kenapa _vanilla_?"

"Shizuo, _serius_? Matanya benar-benar merah kah? Yakin bukan contact lens?"

"Seperti om-om mesum, dah. Sampai _wangi_ -nya pun kau perhatikan, eh?"

Pensil kayu di tangan Shizuo patah.

Sedikit menggeram, cowok pirang itu menjawab pertanyaan kawannya yang berkacamata di sebelahnya, "Merah, Shinra, dan aku yakin itu merah asli karena... well, siapa sih yang mau pakai lensa kontak warna merah terang begitu? Lagipula itu merah. Dan Kadota," kali ini pandangannya beralih ke cowok lain di depannya, dengan rambut coklat yang disisir ke belakang, " _Urgh_. Aku bilang begitu karena memang ada bau-bauan macam itu waktu dia lewat, oke? _Cowok_. Vanilla. Citrus samar. Cappucino. Dan aku bukan om-om mesum, sialan."

Jam istirahat saat itu, dan mereka memilih untuk tetap berada di kelas. Shinra menikmati bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah ('Ini buatan Celty-ku sayang, kalian tahu?'). Dengan Shizuo dan Kadota menyalin tugas matematika Shinra. _Ehem_ —kalau kau punya teman seperti Shinra, buat apa mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri, eh?

Jadi saat pembicaraan beralih ke pertanyaan kenapa Shizuo datang terlambat—lagi—pagi tadi, mau tak mau cowok pirang itu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan cowok raven bermata merah dengan wangi vanilla pada dua sobatnya itu. Bagaimana pun juga, meskipun cuma lima detik, Shizuo sempat dibuatnya terpana sesaat. Dan selain penjaga toko di dekat rel kerteta api yang dia temui waktu umurnya sepuluh tahun, tidak pernah lagi ada orang yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Tapi merah—" "Tapi vanilla—"

Shizuo memutar mata, "Kau duluan, Shinra."

Shinra, masih dengan mulut terbuka, melirik sekilas pada Kadota. Baru saat cowok tinggi besar itu memberinya anggukan, dia melanjutkan, "Uh, merah, ya?" calon dokter itu terlihat ragu-ragu sejenak, "Aku... kenal dengan satu orang bermata merah yang deskripsinya sama dengan yang kau ceritakan, Shizuo. Dia orang Shinjuku. Baru pindah ke Ikebukuro kemarin malam."

Itu, dan perhatian Shizuo langsung teralih sepenuhnya ke Shinra, "Kau kenal dengannya?"

Satu alis Kadota terangkat, merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Rambut hitam pendek. Mata merah. Dan senyuman khas," Shinra mengangguk, "Kalau itu benar-benar _dia_ , berarti _ya_ , aku kenal dengannya."

"Siapa namanya?"

Shinra menutup kotak makannya, memberi Shizuo tatapan berbinar aneh, "Oh, cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu dengannya, Shizuo," tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi, "Dia bilang dia bakal masuk ke Raira."

Jantung Shizuo berdegup lebih kencang selepasnya. Entah kenapa.

::

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright._

::

Oke.

Itu pertanyaan kesembilan-puluh-sembilan. Kalau bukan yang keseratus kalinya.

Shinra menghela napas dalam, "Satu, aku tidak akan memberitahu namanya padamu, oke? Aku juga belum tahu pasti apa dia orang yang kau temui kemarin atau bukan," cowok berkacamata itu duduk di bangkunya, diikuti kemudian Shizuo yang menempatkan diri di bangku di sebelahnya. Kadota hanya menggeleng kecil di belakang mereka, berdiri bersandar di meja di depan Shizuo dengan tangan terlipat di dada, "Dan dua, Shizuo, aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan datang ke Raira. Hell. Hanya karena kemarin lusa aku bilang dia bakal pindah ke sini bukan berarti hari ini dia langsung muncul di kelas kita dan memperkenalkan diri, kan? Berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama padaku."

Tiga cowok: satu pirang, satu brunet, dan satu raven itu masuk ke kelas 2-3 beriringan. Jam digital di kelas mereka menunjukkan kedipan merah angka 7:30, tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Kadota berdecak, mundur sedikit untuk memberi jalan saat beberapa anak cewek lewat di depannya, "Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo... kau jadi terobsesi pada cowok mata merahmu itu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak terobsesi padanya!"

 _Ah_. Dua temannya cuma memutar mata bebarengan.

"Aku... aku cuma ingin tahu tentang dia. Itu saja," jeda sedikit di sini. Shizuo memainkan kancing baju ketiganya, "Hanya ingin tahu!" tambahnya, yang tentu saja hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan dari Kadota dan gelengan dari Shinra.

Beberapa anak lain masuk dan sedikit demi sedikit kursi-kursi di ruang kelas itu mulai penuh.

Sudah dua hari ini Shizuo tidak datang terlambat. Lebih tepatnya, dia memaksakan diri untuk tidak datang terlambat. Bagaimana kalau cowok itu datang sewaktu dia belum datang, eh? Dan omong-omong tentang cowok itu, Shizuo tidak pernah lagi melihatnya di jalan yang sama. Cuma sekali itu, lima detik itu, dan Shizuo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Mungkin Kadota benar. Dia... _terobsesi_.

"Aku jadi curiga," Kadota melirik Shizuo lewat ujung matanya, menangkap alis cowok pirang itu bertaut kecil, "Kau yakin kau hanya ingin tahu tentangnya? Kalau kau sudah tahu lalu apa, huh?"

Shinra memandang mereka berdua bergantian. Shizuo masih mengernyit.

"Kalau kau tidak bilang dia cowok, aku bakal menganggapmu suka padanya," akhirnya Kadota berkata.

Shizuo baru akan membuka mulut ketika pintu kelas tergebrak cukup kencang dan wali kelas mereka, pria tua dengan jambang tipis dan kacamata, masuk. Spontan, Kadota melompat turun dari meja, duduk dengan baik di bangkunya. Shizuo sempat melihat ada sekelebat bayangan orang mengikuti _sensei_ -nya, tapi orang yang dimaksud itu berhenti di depan pintu kelas.

Suara papan tulis diketuk, dan wali kelas mereka berkata lantang, "Perhatian semua. Perhatian. Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru."

Suara bisikan terdengar dari sana-sini. Tentu saja. Cewek, dan kemampuan mereka membuat gosip dalam waktu yang singkat. ('Cowok, ya? Cowok?', 'Aku sempat lihat tadi, cakep lho!', 'Aih. Sudah ada yang punya belum ya?', dan satu yang sampai di telinga Shizuo: 'Yang rambutnya hitam itu? Aku sempat lihat dia masuk ke ruang guru. Matanya merah. Tampan.')

Kali ini suara meja digebrak. Dan setelah sahut-sahutan heboh cewek-cewek itu lumayan berkurang, _sensei_ -nya melanjutkan, "Dia pindahan dari Shinjuku. Baik-baik dengannya, oke?" beliau mengangguk kecil pada seseorang di luar kelas, sebelum mempersilakan orang yang dimaksud itu masuk, "Orihara-san, silakan perkenalkan diri."

Pintu itu terbuka.

Rambut hitam. Mata merah.

Dan Shizuo tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dia mulai menahan napas.

::

_Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights._

::

"Izaya Orihara," cowok itu mengulurkan tangan, "Salam kenal."

Shizuo hanya mengedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Baru setelah Kadota menyodok punggungnya dengan siku, cowok pirang itu bangkit dari keterpanaannya dan menyahut uluran tangan Izaya, "Uh, ah... S-shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Istirahat siang, tapi kali ini trio itu memilih untuk berada di kantin. Shinra bilang Celty sedang tidak ada di rumahnya jadi cowok kacamata itu tidak membawa bekal makan sendiri dan mengajak mereka untuk ke kantin. Kadota punya roti melon di tasnya dan tidak begitu peduli apa mereka akan ke kantin, diam di kelas, atau naik ke atap. Shizuo mengangguk kelewat antusias, langsung mengiyakan begitu Shinra menarik Izaya untuk bergabung dengan mereka ke kantin dan menanyakan pada Shizuo tentang pendapatnya. Siang itu pikiran Shizuo hanya tertuju pada anak baru di kelas mereka.

Ujung bibir Izaya terangkat saat mereka berjabatan, "Shizuo, ya," katanya, sebelum kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan cowok yang lebih besar darinya itu, "Oke. Shizu-chan kalau begitu."

Shizuo baru akan membuka mulut untuk protes ('What the fuu? _–chan,_ heh?'), tapi ditutupnya kembali saat melihat senyum lebar Izaya tertuju padanya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Cowok pirang itu tahu dia tidak bisa menolak senyuman maut itu.

"Shinra cerita banyak tentangmu," Izaya melanjutkan, masih dengan senyuman ke Shizuo. Mata merah itu kemudian beralih pada Kadota, "Dan Dotachin juga. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

"Ggah? _Dotachin_?"

Tentu saja, tanggapan bernada protes Kadota barusan hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai pembicaraan mereka berkutat dari A ke Z. Izaya menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa sampai berteman dengan Shinra. Disusul kemudian cerita Shinra tentang cowok bermata merah itu. Kadota—seperti biasa—lebih banyak diam, tapi tidak bisa mengelak saat duo Orihara-Kishitani itu mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh mereka: 'Dotachin, rambutmu memang asli warna cokelat atau kau cat?','Eaaah, aku lihat kemarin kau pulang dengan cewek kelas satu, lho, Kadota. Siapa dia, eh?', 'Dotachin, Dotachin, itu roti melon, kan?', dan hal tidak penting sebagainya yang membuat Shizuo merasa separo kasihan dan separo geli pada kawannya itu.

Ponsel Shizuo bergetar di kantong celananya. Cowok itu mengernyit saat melihat nama pengirim yang tertera di layar: _Shinra_.

Cowok yang duduk tepat di depannya itu hanya mengangguk saat Shizuo menaikkan alis padanya. Maksudnya, buat apa coba Shinra mengirim pesan kalau dia bisa berkata langsung pada orangnya? Shinra mengangguk lebih keras, menunjuk ponsel Shizuo dengan omongan tersirat: 'Buka sajalah, jangan banyak tanya.'

Jadi, ya. Shizuo membukanya.

_'Izaya kah? Cowok-mata-merah yang kau cari dari kemarin dulu itu?'_

Pertanyaan yang mudah. Shizuo mengetikkan di layar samsung-nya, _'Ya.'_

Kemudian tidak ada tidak ada hujan, Shinra bertepuk keras begitu saja. "OKE!" katanya, berdiri dari kursi, dengan jari telunjuk terarah ke Shizuo, "Shizuo, pulang sekolah nanti kau tidak ada kegiatan, kan? Kau yang antar Izaya keliling sekolah sekolah kita, oke?"

Shizuo tersedak sesaat.

_Huh?_

::

_It's suffocating to say..._

::

"Uh, ini... ruang guru," Shizuo berhenti di depan satu ruangan berpintu kaca besar dengan tulisan 'Ruang Guru' tercetak tebal di papan dekat ventilasi, "Kalau kau butuh—ada perlu dengan guru, kau bisa cari mereka di... sini."

Setelah berputar-putar di semua ruang kelas dan kamar mandi di lantai dua dan tiga, mereka ada di lantai dasar sekarang. Dan dengan 'mereka', tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah 'Shizuo dan Izaya'. Cowok pirang itu masih merutuk dalam hati keputusan sepihak Shinra untuk mengajak kawan dari Shinjuku-nya itu berduaan begitu saja dengannya. Hell. Belum juga Shizuo bisa mengatur detak jantungnya (yang tidak bisa tidak memompa darah dengan lebih cepat) saat dia berada satu meter saja dari Izaya, sekarang cowok brutal itu harus menghadapi siksaan dengan melihat bagaimana _step by step_ pinggang dan pantat mungil cowok berambut hitam itu bergerak saat berjalan di depannya.

Tidak mungkin ada cowok bisa membuatnya ereksi hanya dengan menggoyangkan pinggul saat berjalan, Shizuo berdesis dalam hati. Tidak mungkin.

Sayang, takdir berkata lain.

Kibasan tangan di depan wajahnya membuat Shizuo kembali ke dunia nyata. Bola mata merah itu menatap tepat ke arahnya. Masih dengan usaha menahan 'kaki ketiga'-nya untuk tidak muncul tiba-tiba, Shizuo mengerjap, "Ya?"

"Aku bilang, aku tahu kalau itu ruang guru, bodoh. Ada tulisan besar di sana," cowok di depannya itu sedikit menaikkan satu alis mata. Dan dengan dua tangan di pinggang, dia meneruskan, "Aku juga tahu di mana kantin, di mana kamar mandi, di mana ruang kesehatan, di mana ruang olahraga, di mana tempat parkir, dan sebelum kau mengajakku ke sana, Shizu-chan, kuharap kau tahu kalau peta denah sekolah yang terpajang besar-benar di dekat pintu masuk sekolah itu bukan cuma untuk hiasan."

"Oh?"

Izaya berdecak, menggelengkan kepala saat melakukannya, "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja," katanya, kemudian melempar satu senyum aneh pada Shizuo, "Kupikir waktu Shinra bilang ada orang yang tertarik denganku, orang itu paling tidak bisa membuatku tertarik juga padanya. Maksudku, well, aku tahu aku menarik dan sebagainya, tapi jujur saja, tidak semua orang bisa dengan terang-terangan menunjukkannya, Shizu-chan. Kau orang pertama dan kau membuatku kecewa. Dasar protozoan."

Dengan satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan dengan nada sengit, cowok raven itu berbalik pergi. Sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Shizuo dalam langkahnya ke pintu depan.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap Shizo adalah bahwa Izaya tahu dia tertarik padanya. Hal kedua adalah bahwa Izaya tahu pasti kalau dirinya menarik dan bukan sekali ini saja dia dilirik oleh cowok lain. Dan hal terakhir yang sampai di otaknya adalah bahwa cowok elegan itu sudah mengatainya _bodoh_. Dan menyebutnya sebagai _protozoan_.

Butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit baginya untuk sadar bahwa seharusnya dia marah pada Izaya.

::

_But the female mystique takes my breath away._

::

"Dia bilang _bodoh_ di depan wajahku! Dan dia mengejekku sebagai _protozoan_!"

Kadota cuma memutar mata. Sementara Shinra mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh pengertian, "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu perasaan itu, sobat. Celty juga sering mengataiku bodoh."

Sumpit keempat di tangannya patah jadi dua. Shizuo menggeram, "Kutu tengik itu menyebutku bodoh _dan_ protozoan! Keduanya dalam satu kalimat! Dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa itu protozoan, hah? Dia mau bilang bahwa aku lebih rendah dari idiot!" kepalan tangannya melabrak meja sekarang, dan untungnya, meja itu hanya retak di satu sisi, tidak sampai hancur seperti saat cowok pirang itu marah pada geng bermotor beberapa minggu yang lalu, "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya besok, cowok dengan bentukan cewek itu bakal kutinju habis-habisan. Tunggu saja."

Simon mengamati mereka dari sudut dapur dengan was-was. Bagaimanapun juga, bukan cuma sekali dua-kali Shizuo menghancurkan restorannya. Dan dari aura yang tampak, sepertinya kemungkinan itu bakal terjadi. Lagi.

Shinra cuma melempar senyum 'maklumi kami, ya' pada pria Rusia itu, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Shizuo, "Tapi kau memang bod— _uh_ , rada tidak sensitif, sih. Maksudku waktu menyuruhmu menunjukkan denah sekolah pada Izaya itu bukan benar-benar menunjukkan denah sekolah padanya, kau tahu. Ajak dia jalan-jalan di sekitar Ikebukuro, atau pergi ke sini—restoran Simon, atau kau bisa tunjukkan dia di mana rumahmu. Aku hanya ingin membuat kalian berdua, _uh_ , punya waktu untuk berdua?"

Alis Shizuo bertaut, "Maksudmu?"

Kadota menghentikan seruputan milkshake-nya, berdecak kecil pada kawan pirangnya itu, "Maksud Shinra, kau jelas suka pada Izaya. Jadi dia memberimu kesempatan cuma berdua saja dengan cowok mata merah idamanmu itu dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kau bicarakan saat ada kami—aku dan Shinra," di sampingnya, dokter muda berkacamata itu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Dan jujur saja, aku agak setuju kalau kau sudah menghancurkan kesempatan itu," dia mengakhirinya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak _suka_ pada kutu tengik itu."

Shinra terkekeh kecil, "Katakan itu pada dirimu dua hari yang lalu. Setiap menit tanya padaku tentang cowok mata merah beraroma vanilla. Puh."

"Aku _penasaran_ , oke? Aku tidak _suka_ pada—"

"Huh? Siapa suka pada siapa?"

Mulut Shizuo langsung terkatup begitu saja. Berdiri di balik punggung Kadota, adalah cowok yang sedang mereka bicarakan (yang sepertinya barusan masuk ke restoran Simon tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar). Iris merahnya terarah pada Shizuo, kemudian beralih ke Shinra—yang buru-buru menggeleng, dan Kadota—yang cuma angkat bahu. Tahu tidak mungkin mendapat jawaban dari dua teman sekelasnya itu, Izaya kembali memberi tatapan bertanya ke Shizuo. Dua alisnya terangkat.

"Siapa, eh, Shizu-chan?"

Cowok pirang itu hanya membuka menutup mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Hilang sudah rencana 'Pembalasan Dendam Atas Orihara Izaya' di otaknya. Satu kerlingan dari mata merah itu, dan Shizuo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

::

_So give me a smile or give me a sneer._

::

"Izaya suka padamu. Aku berani bertaruh," cowok kacamata itu berkata dengan yakinnya.

Mereka ada di kamar Kadota sore itu, setelah satu minggu mencari tempat yang aman dari jangkauan Izaya. Sekolah jelas bukan pilihan. Rumah Shinra bukan pilihan (Izaya sering main ke sana, omong-omong. Dia dan Celty berteman cukup akrab). Shizuo menolak mentah-mentah mereka berdua berkumpul di kamarnya, takut kalau-kalau radar Izaya mendapati di mana rumahnya. Dan restoran Simon—tempat mereka biasa mangkal—terpaksa juga dihapus dari daftar, karena tiba-tiba saja cowok bermata merah itu sering sekali muncul di sana.

Kamar Kadota jadi pilihan terakhir setelah argumen cowok berambut cokelat itu dimuntahkan semua oleh Shinra dan Shizuo.

"Ha," Shizuo mendengus, "Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin, Shinra. Kutu tengik itu mengibarkan _bendera perang_ padaku besar-besar," dua kata di tengah itu dikatakan dengan penekanan lebih, "Dia mengejekku. Dia menghinaku. Dia selalu mencari masalah denganku. Dan sekarang kau bilang kalau Izaya itu suka padaku? Kau bercanda."

Permainan anjing-kucing ala Shizuo dan Izaya jadi topik hangat di Raira seminggu ini. Kaca pecah, meja melayang, kursi yang hancur lebur, dan bekas luka di mana-mana. Siapa yang bisa melewatkannya kalau hampir setiap jam instirahat, jam kosong, dan jam pulang, duo Heiwajima dan Orihara itu berlarian sepanjang koridor sekolah, meneriakkan keras-keras nama si terkejar, dan melempar semena-mena semua benda terdekat (ini khusus untuk Shizuo), eh?

Shizuo masih suka mengamati Izaya, tentu saja. Tapi hanya kalau cowok raven itu sedang diam. Bagaimanapun juga, masih ada perasaan berdesir aneh yang muncul tiap kali nama Izaya disebut. Tiap kali bau vanilla samar itu tercium. Dan tiap kali mata merah bertemu dengan bola mata almond-nya.

"Kau ingat, waktu masih kecil, anak cowok biasanya cuma mengusili anak cewek yang dia sukai."

Mata Shizuo menyipit, "Point-mu?"

"The hell, Shizuo. Selalu, selalu, selalu namamu yang disebut tiap Izaya datang ke rumah. ' _Shizu-chan_ ini' lah. ' _Shizu-chan_ itu' lah. ' _Shizu-chan_ sedang apa, ya, sekarang' lah. Aku menyerah. Kalau bukan karena dia suka padamu, aku tidak tahu apa itu," Shinra menggelengkan kepala, "Oh, dan semalam dia main lagi ke tempatku. Berjam-jam menggosip tentangmu, _Shizu-chan_ , dengan Celty. Aku nyaris mati tersedak waktu dia bilang 'Iya, kan? _Shizu-chan_ tampan, kan?'" cowok berambut hitam itu membelalakkan mata saat meneruskan ceritanya, "Celty-ku! Dia bilang begitu pada Celty-ku, di depan wajahku! Bayangkan!"

Tidak, Shizuo tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Merasa itu waktu yang bagus untuk menyela, Kadota angkat suara, "Oh, dan kemarin dia menunjukkan fotomu waktu lagi tidur di atap. Bilang padaku kalau 'Shizu-chan imut sekali~'," tiruan logat Izaya-nya sempurna sebenarnya, kalau pikiran Shizuo tidak sedang sibuk di tempat lain.

"Tapi dia bilang tidak suka padaku."

"Dia bohong, kalau begitu."

"Dan dia tahu kalau aku suka padanya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus menghentikan semua keributan ini," Shinra berkata dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah, "Lebih penting, kau harus membuat Izaya berhenti memonopoli Celty-ku. Gara-gara sesi curhatnya tentang ' _Shizu-chan_ ', waktuku dengan Celty jadi berkurang."

Shizuo, masih mencoba mengolah fakta, mengerutkan kening pada dua kawannya.

Kadota cuma angkat bahu.

::

_'Cause I'm trying to guess here._

::

"AkuinginmengajakmuberkelilingIkebukuro."

"... apa?"

Shizuo memainkan bagian belakang rambutnya, merasa bahwa entah kenapa, pola di lantai kelas menjadi lebih menarik ketimbang cowok mata merah yang berdiri di depannya, "Uh, aku tanya apa hari Minggu besok kau kosong?"

Mata Izaya menyipit, "Sepertinya bukan itu yang tadi kudengar."

Beberapa helai rambut belakangnya dia jambak sendiri tanpa sadar, "Kalau kau dengar apa yang kuomongkan kenapa kau harus tanya, kutu tengik?"

Tangan Izaya otomatis terlipat di depan dadanya. Posisi bertahan, "Well, maaf. Aku dengar, tentu saja. Pernah berpikir kalau aku bertanya untuk meminta kejelasan?" sesaat setelah kalimat itu keluar, Izaya tertawa kecil, "Oh, aku lupa. Kau kan protozoan, ya? Di mana otakmu, eh, Shizu-chan?"

"I-zaaa-ya."

"Shizu-cha~n~"

Cara Izaya memanggilnya. Separo membuat jantungnya berdebar, separo membuat amarahnya naik.

Shizuo menggertakkan gigi keras-keras, sebelum kemudian memaksakan diri untuk memejamkan mata, mengambil napas dalam—dan buang. Mengitung mundur dari sepuluh. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk—

"Kau ingin mengajakku berkeliling Ikebukuro, aku tidak salah dengar?"

Mata Shizuo spontan terbuka. Di depannya, Izaya sedang memainkan kancing ketiga gakuran hitamnya. Boleh Shizuo bilang kalau cowok dari Shinjuku itu terlihat... gugup? Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari kiri, ke kanan, kekiri lagi, dan ke bawah. Kalau Shizuo tidak tahu Izaya, dia pasti membuat gambaran mental bahwa cowok vanilla itu seperti tokoh utama cewek di film komedi-romantis (yang sering ditonton Shinra—yang kemudian dengan terpaksa ditonton juga oleh Shizuo dan Kadota.) waktu ingin menyatakan cinta pada kakak kelasnya.

"Eh—uh, ya, kalau hari Minggu besok kau kosong?"

Iris merah itu pelan-pelan mengarah padanya.

Dan seperti biasa, Shizuo menahan napas.

"Kenapa?" dari sekian banyak kata, satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir plum Izaya.

Shizuo menghela napas panjang. Pertanyaan bagus. Karena Shizuo sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

"Er, karena... aku tidak ada kegiatan lain?" jawaban bodoh, Shizuo. Sadar kalau Izaya hanya menaikkan sebelah alis atas jawabannya, cowok pirang itu buru-buru menambahi, "Kau kan baru di sini seminggu, iya? Dan Kadota sedang pergi ke Tokyo dengan anak-anak klubnya. Dan kau tidak mungkin mengajak Shinra—dan Celty karena, kau tahu, Minggu itu hari khusus mereka. Jadi aku sebagai—uh, teman yang baik, teman dalam arti _teman_ biasa, oke? Maksudku, seperti kalau aku dengan Shinra, atau dengan Kadota—uhm, menawarkan diri untuk mengajakmu ber... keliling Ikebukuro?"

Satu kedipan. Dua kedipan. Dan Izaya tertawa terbahak.

Awalnya Shizuo mengira cowok raven itu tertawa karena cara bicaranya barusan yang belepotan. Dia nyaris berteriak marah. Tapi kemudian mata merah itu menatapnya berbinar. Dan semua rasa kesalnya menghilang.

"Kutarik ucapanku waktu itu, Shizu-chan. Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku kecewa," ujung bibir Izaya membentuk satu senyuman, "Butuh waktu cukup lama juga, ya? Aku sudah menunggumu mengatakan hal itu dari seminggu yang lalu, sebenarnya," dia berkata.

Eh?

"Aku suka padamu, bodoh. Aku tidak pernah ingin kita untuk berkelahi terus-terusan begini. Kau yang terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengontrol emosi. Orang mana, sih, yang cuma dipanggil 'protozoan' langsung marah besar begitu? Pernah dengar istilah 'petname'? Nama panggilan? Shizu-chan~ Shizu-chan~ Shizu-chan~ Kadang kau bisa sama sekali tidak tertebak."

Cuma ada tiga kata yang sampai di telinga Shizuo: 'Aku suka padamu.' Selebihnya, hanya namanya, 'Shizu-chan', dan istilah 'protozoan' yang bisa dia tangkap.

Cowok pirang itu membuka mulut. Dia harus tahu, "Sejak kapan?"

Izaya memberinya satu cengiran kecil, "Pernah dengar 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

Oh.

Kalau saja Izaya tahu ceritanya. Shizuo bahkan sudah suka padanya sejak sebelum dia tahu siapa sebenarnya cowok vanilla bermata merah yang dilihatnya selama lima detik di ujung jalan itu.

::

_You're the deer in the headlights._

::

**#stopplaying**


End file.
